


Vices

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Higurashi Kagome, Angry Sex, Depression, Drunk Higurashi Kagome, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, References to Knotting, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Kagome’s moved on from losing Inuyasha… or at least that’s what she tells herself at night. A story about coping with the assumption that the love of your life is dead, and being fucking pissed when he shows back up. They say the highway to hell is paved with good intentions…Title and chapter titles are based off of the song "Vices" by Mothica.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 359
Kudos: 226





	1. If It's Not Drugs, It's Drinks

The loud reverberation from the speaker near the barstools was starting to give Kagome a headache. Muttering to herself under her breath, the once-miko turned college senior added an extra shot to her mixed drink and slipped away into the writhing throng of dancing bodies. She’d been pissed for the last hour since Eri had ditched her to go make out with some hot jock, and left Kagome alone in the house party without any familiar faces.

Not that she was exactly the social butterfly, even in their normal friend group. Sure, she’d had friends over the years since the well had closed, but it had been a hard readjustment to normal life after everything. 

After Inuyasha.

Coming back to modern life had been devastating, but she’d held onto hope that maybe he’d be here in the future, waiting for her on the other side of time. But then the weeks without him had turned into months, then years, and she’d eventually given over to the fact that he wasn’t coming. 

_ Was never coming… _

She hoped he’d been happy. That he’d had a good life. Maybe fallen in love with someone new...

Shaking her head to snap herself back out of it, Kagome downed her drink to chase away the bittersweet thoughts. Of course she hoped he’d been happy, but it hurt her heart to think about it for too long, and it wasn’t good for her mental health. She’d spent years finding ways to cope, and she wasn’t about to sit around moping anymore. 

_ It’s been over seven years, get a grip Kagome. _

Looking around the party, she couldn’t tell if her blurred vision was from the tears in her eyes or the alcohol in her system. She could feel the oncoming anxiety attack bubbling up from her chest, spurred on by the crowd and her drunken state. Maybe it was time to go?

Stumbling over to the open door where the party had spilled out onto the lawn, she looked around, woozy, before setting off in the direction of her dorm. She could make it, it was only a few minutes walk away, and the house party had been close to campus anyways. She’d made the trip loads of times before. Maybe when she wasn’t quite this tipsy, though...

Maybe she shouldn’t have added that extra shot to her drink earlier. It was really starting to hit. She turned the corner, nearly falling off the sidewalk onto the road as she wobbled, and leaned against a building to get her bearings. 

Fuck, she should’ve worn a bra. It was damned cold outside and the built in shelf bra in her black camisole wasn’t doing much against the breeze. Of course, it didn’t help that she had to hold down her short handkerchief skirt either. She’d long since taken off her pinchy heels and held them in her left hand, each step killing her feet. At least concrete was better than blisters though. Way to choose a winning combination Kagome. 

And she hadn’t even hooked up at the party anyways, which was the whole damn reason she and Eri had gone out tonight! What was the point of dressing up and going out if you didn’t even go home with some himbo for sloppy drunk sex? She couldn’t keep relying on her hitachi for a good time...

Running her hands through her bangs and roughly pushing away from the brick building, she staggered off, unaware of the eyes following her from a distance. 

* * *

Inuyasha, or Yasuhiro as his forged birth certificate dubbed him, followed the very unsteady woman at a distance and agitatedly ran a hand over his face. Was she  _ trying _ to attract all the scumbags in Japan?!?! She practically had a “Come murder me!” sign taped to her forehead!

This wench was so goddamned lucky he'd been walking home from his favorite ramen shop and smelled her from a few blocks away. He'd already punched one degenerate who'd been watching her and getting closer by the second, and who knew how many other fuckers would see her as drunk and vulnerable. 

Fuck, he'd have to break his cover and make sure she got home safely. He might've told himself he was going to leave her alone for her own good, but that didn't mean he was going to leave her out on the streets to get taken advantage of.

Picking up his speed until he was right behind her, he whisked her into a side alley and clasped a hand over her mouth at her startled near-scream. Her eyes were wide and unfocused in sheer panic and she smelled like a goddamn bottle of vodka.

"Shhh, Kagome it's me, Inuyasha. Don't scream. You're drunk and we need to get you home."

She blinked up at him blearily as he pulled his hand away, seemingly trying to comprehend what was going on, until a resounding slap ricocheted against his cheekbone.

"WHAT THE FUCK? INUYASHA!"

He slapped a hand back over her mouth and frantically looked around, making sure no one heard his loudmouth of a… friend? No. 

Lover? Not quite.

Love of his life? Closer.

Well whatever she was to him, her angry yell had drawn attention to them in the alley. A couple on the other side of the street were looking around in confusion and walking their way. Damn, they needed to get out of here quick. Looks like he'd have to do this the hard way.

Gathering up the drunk woman in his arms and rolling his eyes at her short squeak, he sped off and easily bounded over the closest building. He'd take a shortcut back to her dorm, following the scent trail through the pollution-stink of the city.

Sneaking a peek down at Kagome, he realized she'd been staring at him in stunned silence as he concentrated on keeping them out of sight. She looked like she was nearly hyperventilating as she watched him with panic-dazed eyes.

“Did someones drugged my drink?” 

Her soft slurred whisper made his eyebrows furrow. Maybe she was further gone than he realized. Sure she smelled like she dunked herself in a bottle of vodka, but he thought maybe she’d spilled a martini on her shirt or something. Maybe she’d been celebrating something?

“You looks human… but i’s not the new moon? How…?”

She held up a shaking hand to his cheek, and he almost crashed into the side of her building at the unexpected distraction. Jostling her lightly while landing on the roof of her dorm made Kagome’s hand creep up to his jawline, where his human ears would’ve been. Her eyes darted to his in confusion, before she hesitantly felt upwards, soft fingertips landing on invisible fuzzy triangles. 

God he’d missed her touch. Missed the feeling of her hand on his skin, of her scent in his nose. Reveled in the way she seemed to be soaking in the contact as much as he was.

Her eyes teared up, leaking fat tears as she softly stroked his hidden dog ears, and Inuyasha did what he did best. 

He panicked. 

And he kissed her.


	2. If It's Not Drinks, It's Things

Her lips tasted like vodka and cranberries, the alcohol stinging beautifully against the bittersweet juice from her earlier drinks. She wound her hands through his shortened hair, pulling him closer by his chopped forelocks and opening her mouth with a gasp.

Head swimming as she ran her tongue over his hidden fangs, Inuyasha just barely had the strength to pull away. Leaning his forehead against hers, he panted and evaded her eyes as she tried to pull him back into it. 

“We can’t do this Kags, you’re so drunk…” 

Her bottom lip wavered and she turned watery, wide cinnamon eyes on him and sniffled. He smiled sadly and gave her a peck on the forehead, turning and motioning for her to hop on his back.

He knelt down to let her drunkenly climb on his back, and he was struck with a sense of nostalgia so strong he paused for a moment to just bask in the glow. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his too-familiar scent the same way he was taking hers in, and suddenly it was 500 years ago. Past and present collided, like a skewed jigsaw puzzle piece being flipped and clicked into it’s rightful place. 

And there they were, standing on the top of a Tokyo rooftop.

Inuyasha and Kagome. 

Like they’d never separated. Never been torn apart by completed jewels and fickle wells. 

One step, two, and Inuyasha slowly descended the stairs to the dorm floor that smelled like Kagome the most. He walked slowly, careful not to jostle the woman on his back too much. Soaked in the feel of her form resting on his for as long as possible until they finally stopped in front of her suite. 

With a soft murmur, she produced a key from somewhere within her shirt that made him blush ever so slightly, and with the soft slip of a lock they were inside. He closed the door with a toe, careful to be quiet so Kagome wouldn’t get in trouble for being loud. 

It was a typical university dorm apartment for upperclassmen. Faded paint on the living room walls, low lighting all turned off. Four students to four rooms, with a shared bathroom with two showers and toilets, a small kitchenette, and a modest study area and living space. Everything was quiet, and he could hear the other occupants all snoring in their own beds. 

Walking into Kagome’s room once she unlocked it had him smiling. Gone were the pink frills of adolescence he remembered at the Higurashi shrine, though she still kept some of the more sedate furniture and decor. 

Gently he slipped her off of his shoulders into her black silky sheets, and she clung to his hand, sleepy yet fighting it. In an effort to stay awake she got up, mumbling that she had to pee anyways, and practically forced him to say he wouldn’t disappear while she was gone.

Making himself useful, he decided to grab a water bottle from her little shelf and leave it where she could find it. She’d feel like hell tomorrow if she didn’t drink some water and take a painkiller… 

He looked across her room and spotted a side table with various items scattered across it. Looking through the contents, he spotted some pill bottles among the empty wine glasses but none were the ibuprofen he was looking for. Bupropion… mirtazapine… aripiprazole… these were some serious depression prescriptions she had laying around, but no headache meds. 

The whisper at the back of his mind taunted him with thoughts that he had done this. That he was the reason her nightstand was covered with empty alcohol cans and pill bottles.

He shook his head to clear the guilt away, continuing his search.

A little unassuming black bag next to her bed looked enough like a purse that he picked it up and spilled the contents on the bed. 

And immediately wished he hadn’t. 

Various vibrators, dildos, condoms and lube showered down on her black sheets. Though everything seemed clean enough… some smells just lingered on objects, especially when your nose was extra sensitive. And that was definitely an… intimate smell. Hell, who was he kidding, the smell of Kagome's cum was so coated over those toys that he doubted any amount of scrubbing could take it off.

And dear god, was that a hitachi? You could bludgeon someone to death with that thing!

His face felt like it was on fire. While Inuyasha logically knew she probably wasn’t a virgin, was an adult woman with needs and wants of her own… being here, faced with the sold proof of it was enough to make him want to sink into the floor. Added to the fact that some of those toys were quite a… decent size, similar to his own equipment, he didn't stand a chance against the onslaught of dirty thoughts running through his mind.

How the hell was he going to get the sight of Kagome’s toys spread out across her bed out of his head? How could he uncross his eyes from the scent of Kagome’s arousal? Get rid of the image his mind was conjuring, the thought of her shoving that massively powerful massager against her clit, or her shoving that thick glass dildo deep inside herself? The face she'd make as she came...

FUCK! The sound of a toilet flushing and the sink running brought him back into reality and he internally screamed as he frantically scooped everything back into the bag. He’d just barely kicked the bag back into place and turned around to hide the tent in his pants when she came back into the room.

Taking deep breaths, he thought of the nastiest, worst thoughts trying to kill off his hard on, but knew it was futile. So he did the next best thing, adjusted and tucked himself upwards to make it less noticeable and prayed she was drunk enough to look over it.

“You’re still here… really here… I didn’t imagine it?”

Her soft whisper sounded relieved as she walked over and stared up into his face. The tilt of his lips told her how he felt before he turned back to his search for the elusive headache medicine.

"You didn't tell me earlier how you look so human, even though I could feel your hanyou ears…"

He debated what to tell her, and how much, before settling on the truth.

"I had the kotodama enchanted to hide the youkai features about a century or so ago. It got too dangerous to look like a demon, and since it's not like I can take it off… well it seemed like the perfect thing to bespell."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she shimmied out of her miniskirt, nearly falling over and giving him an eyeful of her very tempting lace swathed ass. Biting his lip, he reminded himself to keep looking for the meds, that this was still too early to be thinking of staying in her life yet. She hadn't finished college, hadn't gotten a job, experienced enough independent life yet...

Ding ding ding! What looked like a makeup bag on her nightstand actually turned out to be a small medicine stash, and he pulled out a bottle of painkillers in triumph. Shaking out two into her hand, he watched as she downed them and swigged the water to wash them down. 

He took the half empty water and put it to the side as she sat on her bed. Shifting from one foot to the other, his mouth opened but he immediately forgot what he was going to say when he noticed how worried she looked.

“P-please don’t leave?” 

The tang of her tears lingered just under the surface, as if she was holding them in for his benefit. 

“I don’t think I could face m-myself in the morning if you leave tonight. Please don’t go?” 

A single tear tracked down her face as she hiccuped out the words, bottom lip trembling dangerously. How could he say no to that? She looked so lost…

He nodded, feeling himself slump down at the thought that he was well and truly fucked. A night on Kagome's floor, just like old times? Yeah, that was wise.

She tucked herself in close to his chest, aiming for a small nuzzle, but seemed to misjudge the force needed in her movements. 

Which was how one minute they were standing together and the next they were falling through the air. Inuyasha took the brunt of the fall, flipping them so that he would take the brunt of the fall onto her bed. 

And then she was staring into his eyes, their noses mere inches away from each other. Her eyes darted between his own and where her hand had landed on the kotodama. 

And with a whoosh, the beads were over his head, his demonic features were unveiled with the spell worn off, and Kagome’s lips dove down to meet his own.


	3. If It's Not Things, It's People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's porn. You've been warned.
> 
> Addition: I didn't think about it originally, but it's mildly dub con (mild dubious consent, sort of both ways) in this chapter, with drunk Kagome as the instigator.

Her body felt like it was on fire, burning up through her core and spilling out with every pass of her lips over his. She bent further over him when he grabbed onto her hips, leaning into the kiss and distracting him from the loss of the beads. 

Kagome slid her hands down his chest, feeling the muscled ridges even through his black tee. Bold fingertips snuck beneath the fabric and inched upwards, the flesh twitching under her exploration. His own digits betrayed him, running against the sensitive skin of her hips and slightly pushing up her camisole.

“There… you… are…” She punctuated each word with a kiss across his lips and a subtle grind of her hips against the tent in his jeans.

“Kags… we should stop…”

His eyes closed and his claws nicked her as she trailed her face along his, up until her teeth found one fuzzy ear and nipped it lightly. Inuyasha’s hips bucked up into hers sharply with a low growl, the deep rumble sending a shiver through her entire body. 

_Damn, what a reaction._

Deciding to test it again, she sucked on the tip of that little triangle and felt the increase in his breathing’s cadence. He was nearly panting now with every slow drag of her hips along his. 

Kagome grabbed one of his stubbornly unmoving hands in her own and moved it up to cup the weight of her breast. Almost instinctively he thumbed over the nipple through the fabric, teasing it gently, and she arched into the feeling. Her soft moan had him repeating the action, golden eyes peeking open to watch the way she was flushed in arousal.

She sat up and arched her back, planting one palm behind her in order to thrust against him harder as the other played with the waistband of his jeans. She was soaking through her lace panties, practically marking him with the scent of her desire.

“Kagome…” His breathy groan of his name came out somewhere between a reprimand and a plea to continue. 

He gripped her thighs tightly, subconsciously steadying and speeding the pace of her motions, and tilted his head back at the feeling. And drunk as she was… Kagome had an idea. A very bad, no good, devious idea.

Ever so sneakily, on the next tilt of her hips, Kagome undid the button on his jeans. The next thrust, she unzipped his fly. Boxers were quickly yanked down and panties pushed aside.

Scorching skin met skin, and then suddenly she was groaning and lowering herself onto the thickest dick she’d ever felt.

* * *

Inuyasha’s mind was hazy, the scent of Kagome and sex in the air, the feeling of her mouth on his hanyou ears and hands on his body overwhelming his higher thinking.

Was that the sound of a… zipper going down? 

His eyes jerked open at the feeling of cold air on his dick as his boxers were yanked down past his balls, but when that cool breeze was replaced with something far warmer, all that came out of his mouth instead of protests was a strangled moan of “OH FUCK!”

Searing heat engulfed his dick as he watched himself disappear inside her cunt. 

Well, most of him anyways. 

He looked up at Kagome’s face to make sure she hadn’t noticed… it. But then again, she didn’t look like she was able to notice anything at the moment.

The sight of her, head thrown back, arms braced behind her as she rode him slowly in cowgirl position, biting her lip… yeah that image was seared into his brain forever now. Fuck, he was so screwed. Porn would be ruined forever for him now.

She let out a small keening noise as his hips canted upwards with every stroke she made, and with that noise, the little resistance and guilt his conscience was hoarding at the back of his mind vanished. He watched his own clawed hands grasp her thighs, urging her faster without his permission as if they were possessed.

Without the beads on, all his features were exposed. Because she wanted it that way, had pulled the beads off just to see his real face. Wanted him. Hanyou, youkai, human, it had never mattered to her. She loved him for who he was, and he was simultaneously awed, humbled, and more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. 

So she wanted to fuck him as a hanyou, huh? He could do that. 

Digging his heels into the mattress, he snapped his hips up in forceful thrusts and watched her eyes close in bliss. 

...except something still wasn't right. They had too many clothes on. 

"So I guess you're just gonna take what you want, huh Ka-Go-Me? Just gonna ride my dick like you own it?"

She nodded quickly and bit her bottom lip, bouncing on him and riding him like her life depended on it.

"Well two can play that game." 

Her sharp gasp echoed in his ears as he grabbed two fistfuls of her black tanktop and ripped it clean down the center. A fucking _bounty_ spilled free from the built in bra, perfect tits jiggling as they slipped free of their confines.

"And I guess we won't be needing these either."

A single claw ghosted over each side of her little lace panties, cutting them away and letting the slackened fabric fall away. 

Fuck, she was perfect. 

And _smooth_. 

He slipped a clawed finger down to touch her waxed cunt and she stilled, completely stuffed by his dick. She was drenched, trembling at the sensations he was stirring inside her. The pad of his thumb rubbed a careful, steady pressure against the exposed head of her clit and she clenched down on his cock. 

"So pretty. What a good girl you are."

He brought his hands up to her hips and rolled them over, wanting more control over the angle of their position. With a little maneuvering and squirming, Inuyasha's jeans and boxers were finally in a forgotten heap on the floor, and he was able to lean over her properly. 

Kagome gripped the bedsheets tightly as he propped both of her legs up on his shoulders and found his rhythm. A few experimental thrusts had her giving soft sighs and moans, but he wanted to hear her scream, damnit.

Folding her like a goddamn pretzel apparently worked for that. 

Once Kagome's knees hit the mattress on either side of her head, she choked out versions of his name on each stroke, strangled syllables that didn't make sense but were music to his ears. 

But he was getting close to coming and he wanted her to finish too. With his arms braced on each side of her head for leverage, holding an ankle in each hand, there wasn't much he could do except….

"Touch yourself." The whisper made her eyes peek open and seemed to send a shiver down her spine. 

"I wanna feel you cum all over my dick. Can you feel that Ka-Go-Me? How I'm _throbbing_ inside you?"

She gasped and snuck a hand down to toy with her clit as he pounded bruising forceful thrusts with every slap against her skin. He could tell she was close, could feel the way she was rippling around him, the give and take of tight tension in her trembling thighs and belly.

"Cum for me. Cum now."

It was the deepest, darkest, most feral growl he'd ever forced out. 

And it worked. 

She exploded around him, clenching down so hard her eyes rolled back in her head and even HE saw stars. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life, pulling out, when all her muscles seemed to be suctioning him in. But he did it, engorged dick spurting thick ropes of cum across her thighs as she whimpered at the loss of contact. 

But it was for the best. At least this way they wouldn't have to be stuck together for the next twenty minutes. He collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled over when she yelped out her displeasure. Boneless, they both laid on her full bed, exhausted and sated. 

Eventually he snuggled up to her back, cuddling her close to breathe in their combined scents. He couldn't believe that had actually just happened, and that it'd happened as a hanyou instead of on his human nights like all the other times. In one single night, one single fuck, she'd bested all the other women he'd ever fucked. It was every fantasy he'd had for the last 500 years, better than any wet dream he'd imagined up.

"I bet you won't even remember this tomorrow, will you?"

Looking over her shoulder to take in the soft planes of her face lit only by the moonlight from her window, the only answer he received was a soft snore.

* * *

Please look at this AMAZING art that i-dream-of-soup (AKA Csim) created for this chapter! Find her on tumblr at i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com.

* * *

And this GORGEOUS art was created by nartista! Find more over at https://nartista.tumblr.com/ 


	4. Places, I Don't Wanna Be These Vices

“Alright, here’s how this goes. No names, no numbers. Once you’re dressed, you know where the door is.”

Kagome grabbed up another can, another water bottle, another candy wrapper, and threw them in the trash can beneath her desk.

“Are you sure you really want that Kags?”

The familiar voice that drifted up from the closing doorway had her dropping one of the empty cans she’d been throwing away. Whipping around to face him, Kagome’s eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth hung open. 

There Inuyasha stood, waist wrapped in a towel, short hair dripping and fresh from the shower. It was like she’d fallen through time, like she was 15 again and everything was right with the world. 

“I didn’t dream it. It was you.”

Her whisper was barely audible. 

“You’re alive. I can’t believe you’re here. You... YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

The crash of an empty sake can echoed in the room as it bounced off the doorway next to Inuyasha’s head. 

“SEVEN YEARS!”

He ducked as a hardcover book off the nightstand sailed through the air.

“FOUR MONTHS!

This time he caught the trash can as it nearly hit him in the face, though plenty of it’s contents spilled across the floor along the way.

“AND THREE DAYS!” 

Any other time Kagome would’ve been laughing at the fact that she’d just thrown her black bag full of sex toys at a man, but when Inuyasha had to drop the towel in order to catch the heavy bag, it only made her more furious. 

She wouldn’t have even _needed_ those if he’d just come back years ago! Wouldn’t have spent a goddamn fortune on vibrators and dildos if he’d just _been here_.

So for fucks sake, why hadn’t he come back?! Let her known he was alive?!

“I thought you were dead you asshole!”

She needed to know. 

“Why? Why weren’t you there?”

Hands curled into fists. Her whole body trembled, either in fury or in fear of what he’d say next. 

“You were sixteen.”

He set down the surprisingly hefty bag of sex toys and grabbed his boxers off the floor, hastily yanking them up before she could throw anything else his way. 

“What kind of man would I be if I came back into your life and fucked it all up while you were _sixteen_? You wanna know what age my driver’s license says Kagome? Has always said, since the invention of the fucking car? Thirty-one.” 

The steam abruptly went out of her as her knees wobbled and she fell to the floor, cradling her arms around herself. Fat tears rolled down her face in earnest, the emotions overwhelming her as he slowly approached.

“You could have told me you were alive at least. We could’ve just hung out until I was older. I would’ve waited! Hell, you could’ve just left me a letter, a sign… Any hope at all...”

He crouched down in front of where she sat, laid a hand on her cheek, and she tried not to flinch away but failed. The smile on his face was melancholy, self deprecating as he lowered his hand.

“I was a grown man, and you had your whole life ahead of you. I wanted you to live your life... find out who you are without me. Find your independence. You think you wouldn’t have based your choices around the fact that I was alive? You would’ve picked the wrong career path, gone to college near where I lived even if it wasn’t the best choice for you, just because it was nearby.”

Kagome watched Inuyasha blow out a ragged breath and run a hand through his bangs. His eyes shifted with the emotions behind them, laying his heart out on the table for her.

“I _know_ you Kagome. You would’ve thought about what was best for me, even if it meant sacrificing what was best for yourself. I just wanted you to find yourself.”

“Well, you got what you wanted.” The words left her mouth in a rush, spat venomously, and even Kagome internally cringed. “I found myself, without you, and I wish I hadn’t.” 

He looked around the room for a minute, whispering that he didn’t think it would’ve been like this. That he’d never wanted _this_.

She turned her face away as she wiped her eyes, but not before she saw his face turn stony, amber eyes going flat and cold. They seemed to size her up for a moment, calculating and coming to some sort of conclusion as he stood up. His jeans rustled as he pulled them up, the soft swish of his tee sliding against his skin. The sigh that left him as he replaced the beads back around his neck... it was pure exhaustion.

“I’m sorry, for the record. I didn’t mean for it all to turn it out this way. I just wanted you to be happy, but maybe that's not going to happen. Not with me at least."

The click of her door as he closed it was like a bullet straight through her heart. 

What had she just done?

That was _Inuyasha_. 

The man she’d mourned for seven years, her literal soulmate, back in her life… and what had she done? Driven him away. Tossed his words back in his face. Been spiteful over time lost and hurt feelings.

Sure, maybe he should’ve let her known that he was alive… but he was also right. She was just a teen when she fell back through the well, and it wouldn’t have been right to reunite then. 

But now… they had a chance. Sure, there was still an age gap according to his fake papers, but she was an adult, with her own hobbies and interests. She knew where her life was going, what her college major was, what kind of profession she’d like to work in. They had a chance at a life together, if they could both get their heads out of their asses long enough to try.

She had to stop him. 

Hastily throwing on the closest thing she could find, which ended up being a tiny purple robe that probably shouldn’t have been worn in public, she ran out into the hall and frantically looked around. 

The exit door to the stairs was closing and she ran for it like her life depended on it.


	5. And I Just Don't Care What The Price Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've just gone into the Porn With Feelings category. For shame.

The absolute _scream_ of his name had Inuyasha racing back upstairs from where he’d been about to leave the building. She sounded like she was in pain, probably dying, and it was muscle memory for his body to immediately react in a panic. Catching her in her arms, he frantically checked her for injuries, scared out of his mind from the way she’d screamed bloody murder. 

“I’m-I’m okay b-but we…!” She gulped in huge breaths of air, tears running in rivulets down her face. “We can’t leave it like that!”

His heart sped up as she cradled his face in both of her hands, staring up into his illusioned brown eyes with her own tear filled ones. She pulled him down, lips inches away, breath intermingling.

“I don’t care about fighting. I don’t care who was right, who was wrong. I don’t care about the 507 years.” Her bold declaration turned to a whisper, breathy against his warm lips. “All I want is you, all of you. I love you, Inuyasha. I still love y—.”

The words were cut off when he wound his hands through her hair and lips crashed into hers. The muffled moan she let out against his lips had him backing her up into the concrete wall, intent on making her so dizzy with his kiss that she forgot it all. Forgot the years without him, forgot everything but his hands on her body.

And her hands traveled, massaged up and down his biceps, roved over the harsh cliffs of his abs and pulled fabric away from skin. Her fingertips found the sensitive flesh of the dips of his hips, making him groan and push his hardening erection into her stomach.

Wait, why was she palming over his jeans so insistently? Sure, it felt amazing but…

“Nnn Kagome, we cant… we’re in public. In a goddamn stairwell...”

“Only technically. No one uses these stairs, and no one’s up this early today since there’s no class today.” He felt her murmur against his jawline as she kissed her way to his neck. “Please Inu, I want you so much…”

It was true, no one had used the stairs on any of the floors since he’d first walked into them, and he’d be able to hear anyone approaching long before they got anywhere close…

“What about a condom?” He grunted out as he thrust his hips into the cradle of hers. “We were reckless last night…”

“I’m on the pill.” 

The end of her sentence was a gasp as he cupped her right asscheek in his hand, forgetting she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her robe until he encountered bare skin. He moaned into her neck as he squeezed tightly, feeling the way she shifted her thighs, rubbed them together in an effort to get relief.

Fuck, she just had to go and nibble on his shoulder like that didn’t she? And the way she reached down and slowly unzipped his fly to stroke the head of his dick through his boxer briefs? He was a goner. He couldn’t resist. 

But if they were going to do this, it was going to be his way. And he didn’t want her to find out about his… more youkai feature… until he could explain it in private. 

He put a bit of distance between them and turned her around by her waist, slapping her ass and gently crowding her into the concrete wall. An invisible ear flicked, making sure no one was around, before he pulled his shirt over his head and offered it to her. 

“Put this between you and the wall. It’s rough and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She looked at him questioningly, but did as she was told, tucking his black t-shirt along where her body met ridged concrete. He covered her body with his, pushing her closer, roving his hands along her hips as he pushed up her silky purple nightrobe. 

“Do you like it when I touch you like this Kagome?” He nibbled on her ear, breathy words rasped against her ears as his hands continued exploring. “Do you like it when I bite you with my fangs? Span the length of your belly with my hands?”

He mimicked his words, biting and feeling and touching all along her body until she was shivering with anticipation. She was so wet already, he could tell by the way she arched back into him, from the scent coming from between her thighs... pheremones emanating from every pore.

“What about when my claws trace your tight nipples?” She gasped as he cupped each breast in his hands, running a sharp talon over the puckered flesh before rolling and plucking them gently. 

“Do you get off feeling how sharp they are against your soft skin?” 

He growled the words out against her neck before biting down, putting more and more pressure on her flesh until he’d nearly broken the skin, laving it with his tongue and sucking gently to soothe the sting. She was nearly panting with arousal, leaning on her elbows, arching her ass into his erection. One finger traced down the line of her belly, just light enough to cause a welt.

“Because I do, Kagome… I love knowing how delicate your pretty little body is. How my nails could hurt you so easily, but instead they turn you on… get you wet and get you off.” 

Her stifled gasp against her own arm as he abruptly cupped her smooth cunt was one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard in his life. She was soaked, her thighs coated in her own slick. Dripping down his hand as he swirled the pad of his finger across her folds and around her clit.

Spreading her legs further with his own, Inuyasha pushed his boxers down and his dick popped free, immediately standing up against his abs and grinding into her plump ass. Ears flicked at her little “ah!”s as he fingered her carefully, gently rubbing in all the places she responded the most to. 

“Tell me you want it Kags. Beg for it so only I can hear…” And she did, pleading with him and squirming until he prompted her to put a leg up on the stair next to them. Dug her blunt nails into her fists as he lined up the thick head of his cock with her entrance.

Muffled her wail of pleasure as he slowly pushed his way into her tight pussy and he growled at how she clenched around him.

Bracing his forearm above hers on the wall, he hiked her leg up further using the handrail and they both moaned low at the steady push and pull of his thrusts. Her walls rippled on each breach, gripping and squeezing as he steadily increased the pace. 

Fuck, it was all so good in this position. The searing heat of her flesh, the dominant feeling his instincts demanded, the imminent danger that someone could walk in on them at any time… it was too much. If she didn’t cum soon he was going to embarrass himself. 

“You feel so good babe, but I want more. I want to feel you clenching down on me.” The choked gasp she let out told him she was close too. He forced his free hand between the wall and her thighs, pressing firm strokes against her clit and rubbing tight circles just the way she liked it. 

She threw her head back and wailed out a garbled mess of his name as she came, the familiar rippling of her walls fluttering around him amplified by the stretch of their position and the force of her orgasm.

But he was completely unprepared for the absolute puddle that flowed out of her, painting the front of his jeans with rhythmic splashes and wrenching his own orgasm out. Inuyasha was barely able to pull away before he came, pulsing against her thighs and making a mess of the stairs below them.

Fuck, that was _way_ too close. He’d almost tied them together in the middle of the fucking hallway when she’d…

Wide eyed, he watched as she dropped her leg down, gasping for breath a bit as she came back down from the high. She quietly asked him for permission to clean up with his shirt, and he nodded numbly, tucking his engorged dick back in his pants before she could see anything. His mind was whirling as they crept back to her room half naked.

Holy fuck, Kagome was a _squirter_. 


	6. I Really Don't Know Why I'm Like This

“So, we should probably talk about… everything? Hell, I don’t even know where to start.” 

Kagome sighed softly as they laid together on her full bed, her shoulder brushing his in the small space. She turned to face him and pulled the blanket over them, feeling chilled from the lack of clothes and the sweat cooling on their bodies.

“How about we start with dinner later tonight? I wanna take you on a date on a Saturday night. Give my… girlfriend… an actual first date?” 

His tentative smile as he rolled over to face her, cradled in the nest of blankets and pillows, sent a thrill through her. He was  _ here _ , cuddling her in her university dorm, nudging her nose with his as they smiled together. Her hand inched out to gently rest on his, brushing her thumb against his tanned skin.

But they really did need to address the elephant in the room. Their past was… tangled. A little rough and jagged around the edges. And they should talk about it like adults. It wasn’t good to start out a relationship with a shaky foundation.

“Okay, let’s go out tonight. Start fresh from that point on? But I do think in order to do that, we need to at least put our thoughts out there. Clear the air. Can we do that?”

His slow nod and the way he tensed a bit had her curling up closer, melding their bodies together. She watched the way his body released a bit with the body language she was putting out. 

Without words, she was telling him that this was a safe space. They weren’t going to be damaged from this conversation. This was going to be  _ healing _ .

“The last few years have been absolute hell for me, and I need you to understand that. I think I understand now why you needed to stay away from me, because of the age difference, but I didn’t have any hope. You knew I was out there somewhere, alive, and you had something to look forward to.

I was so in love with you… I still am, really, and I thought you were dead. I really wish you would have left a hint somewhere. A letter explaining that you were out there, that you would come back one day when the time was right.

It took a long time for my mother to trust me enough to leave me in the house alone. I still go to therapy. Some days are worse than others and I’m still working on sort of coping. I’m sorry I reacted that way earlier… it wasn’t right for me to just blow up on you like that, but I hope you can understand why I did. It might still take some time, but I’m willing to work on it, and on us, together if you are.”

He cradled her closer, as tears slipped down her face, and she could see the resolve in his eyes. It was like he finally realized the inadvertent harm that his actions had caused, and was holding himself accountable for it. She looked up at him as he smoothed soft circles down her back and tried to soothe her.

“I accept that, and I’m sorry. I’m so unbelievably sorry Kagome. I didn’t want to hurt you, ever. All I ever wanted was for you to have time for yourself, to grow up without me hanging over your whole life. But I realize now that… it was an impossible wish. We loved each other,  _ love  _ each other, too much for that. I’ll do better.  _ We’ll _ do better. Together.”

Inuyasha brushed his warm lips against her forehead, draped an arm across the dip of her waist, and it was like she’d come home. Like she was right where she belonged. 

“On the subject of clearing the air though… I should probably tell you that some of the others survived to this era, huh?” 

The way her body stiffened must have clued him into the fact that he’d fucked up, because when she leveled a glare up at him he started backtracking and babbling. 

“It’s uhh, Shippou and Kouga’s pack and Sesshoumaru. There are others but I don’t think you knew all of them… Shippou’s been away at the Kitsune School so he couldn’t have come anyways, but I just didn’t tell the others you were alive yet because then you would’ve searched for me...” 

The nervous way he gulped and backed his face away from hers had her deflating though, and she blew out an annoyed sigh and closed her eyes. 

“You should’ve told me, but I know you were doing it with the same intent as the other issue. I’ll get over it eventually, as long as you set up meetings with everyone soon. And stop hiding things from me. From now on, no more hiding things from each other, okay? If we’re gonna be together, we’ve got to talk about these things.”

Kagome’s lips turned up slightly as he nodded fervently, only a little of the previous panic still lingering. Her soft murmur of “okay then” settled the rest of his worries and he tentatively scooched closer again. 

“So… what are you going to school for?”

Clearly Inuyasha was trying to steer them into more neutral territory, now that they'd addressed some of their issues, and she was fine with that. 

“Architecture. I want to help preserve historic neighborhoods while reenforcing them with modern tsunami resistant techniques. It’s kind of boring, but I just really love how the old neighborhoods look. But what about you? What kinds of jobs have you done in the last, oh, 500-odd years?” 

They smiled at each other as they caught up. Farmer, hunter, samurai, teacher, yakuza, construction, real estate sales… it seemed like he’d done every job under the sun, and made a pretty penny while he was at it. She supposed doing the same job would get boring pretty quickly over hundreds of years. 

And when he told her that he’d just published the latest tankōbon of his manga series, she’d nearly laughed herself right off the bed before she realized he was serious. And then he’d acted hurt, earning several nose and forehead kisses to soothe his ego. 

Though when she’d tried to move those kisses a little deeper, he’d pulled away, saying he wanted to take her out first. Kagome smiled, knowing he was just being a silly romantic, but enjoying it nonetheless.

Though… why did he look so nervous? 

“And with that, I actually need to go get ready… and find a way to get back to my house without a shirt. Can you be ready at 5 or do you need more time? It’s nearby, but I’d rather pick you up so that it’s quicker.”

Kagome snapped back into focus from her thoughts and nodded, watching as Inuyasha stood and grabbed his dirty shirt up off the floor. She watched his nose twitch and a strange look came over his face. Something about it was heavy… she’d almost say he looked aroused? Like he wanted to bury his face in the fluid stained black tee...

“I might have an old t-shirt that might fit you…” Rising from the bed had her robe slipping off one shoulder as she brushed past him towards the dresser. Maybe she’d test her suspicions?

Purposefully bending at an angle that showed off her ass as she rifled through her drawers, she was unsurpised to feel him come up behind her. He was just barely ghosting over her, and as she straightened back up he ran a hand over the curve of her ass and squeezed.

“Tease. You just wait until tonight…” He nipped her neck once before grabbing the shirt she held out for him and slipping it over his broad shoulders. Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her lips,not letting her deepen it any further than a peck, and she pouted a bit as he walked towards her door.

“Dress practical, wear comfortable shoes… and maybe bring an overnight bag. Just in case.” 

The wink he threw her as he left told her he’d make up for it later.


	7. Feels Like I'm Just Passing By

Muttering under her breath, Kagome rifled through her closet, picking up outfits and discarding them onto her bed in frustration. She shivered slightly as the chill of the room seeped into her skin, clad in only her lucky red lace lingerie set.

Just what the fuck did he mean by practical? Practical for what? Dancing? Hiking? Walking around the city? 

Why did she know exactly what lingerie she wanted to wear, but had no clue what to wear over it?

Picking up a cute pair of high waisted shorts, she paired it with a casual teal blouse, finished the look off with a pair of white flats, and declared it good enough. With a good twenty minutes of final primping, she was ready to go, smooth shaven and polished to perfection, minus her typical perfume that she was sure would aggravate his nose.

And he was right on time, gently knocking on her suite door to her roommates' whistles and a chorus of "damn" and "why does Kagome always get the hot ones?" It was cute, the way he blushed as she pulled him out the door laughing to save him any more embarrassment. 

But while the blush may have been cute… her roommates were right about one thing. The man was hot. 

All the way back to his car, Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of the way his dark denim jeans accentuated his ass, how the slim, forest green shirt hugged his form. It was almost indecent the way his biceps stretched the sleeves every time he flexed. 

And when he pushed her against his car door and whispered in her ear to stop smelling so delicious or they wouldn't be heading to the restaurant… it had the exact opposite effect. Dear god, what a turn on. She was ready to blow him right then and there. 

Probably would have if not for the students walking along the grounds here and there. It would’ve been easy enough to do, considering the sizable tent in his jeans that she noticed as he drove them to whatever date night he had planned.

Which was still a surprise even as they pulled up to the rather dark looking area. Even though it was still early evening and plenty light outside, something about the area gave her the chills. The alleyway he parked in front of looked abandoned, and if she’d been with anyone other than Inuyasha, she’d probably have refused to get out of the car.

But despite the alarm bells ringing in her head, when he opened the door for her, she slipped out of her seat and took his proffered hand. But when he started leading her towards that abandoned alleyway, she did balk, offering a small murmur of his name as a protest. 

“Do you trust me?”

The look on Inuyasha’s face was sincere, serene. She knew he would protect her, no matter what happened or wherever they went. And so she nodded and let him lead her forward. One step into the darkness turned into two, and then suddenly there was a loud  _ Pop!  _ and it was like a whole different neighborhood. 

Bright neon signs advertised food in shops that had appeared instantaneously. Streamers and banners waved in the wind, proclaiming it to be a monthly festival tonight. It was amazing, the abrupt change from suspicious and dangerous area to thriving brightly lit shops and restaurants.

But the most amazing thing was that the dozens of patrons milling about were all youkai.  _ Youkai _ ! A whole world, hidden by what she now realized was a fox youkai barrier. Were there other areas in the city like this? How often had she walked past something like this?!

She was practically vibrating, looking everywhere and taking it all in as Inuyasha chuckled beside her and took off his kotodama. 

“Well, are we gonna stand around all day or should we go grab some food?” 

The smile on his face was charming as he led her towards a small shop at the end of the street. After they were seated, with the rat youkai server only giving them a few odd looks, Kagome finally got a chance to cast a sneaky look at the other patrons. Bird youkai, cat hanyou, some sort of toad spirit… and then right in front of her, Inuyasha. Silver haired, dog-eared, hanyou that she was on a date with.

She couldn’t even believe it. Didn’t want to question it, in case it was all a dream and she could wake up from it any minute. 

Dinner passed by in a blur. Kagome couldn’t tell you what she ordered or how it tasted, her whole world was narrowed into  _ Inuyasha _ . How amazing he looked with his short silver hair, his great sense of humor now that he actually understood all of her references, how much he’d filled out over the years… 

She was sure she had a dopey look plastered over her face as he paid for their meal and escorted her back out to the festival, but she didn’t care. He dragged her to the food stalls, enjoying the way she wanted to try everything, and she hustled him over to the games and asked for a prize with puppy dog eyes. By the end of the night he’d won her two stuffed animals and a cone of cotton candy. 

Strolling along the narrow streets brought them to a traditional garden entrance, and they walked over the red bridge together hand in hand. Low sweeping branches of trees forced them off the path, and Inuyasha walked them towards the bank of a koi pond. 

It was beautiful, moonlight reflecting off the surface of the water… reflecting off the starshine silver of his hair. Glinting off his golden eyes that shone in the darkness.

He was just… watching her, as if she was his whole world. Biting her bottom lip and releasing it, she moved in for a kiss, eyelids fluttering closed as he brushed his lips across her own. Kagome sighed at the contact, knowing she was safe in his arms. No matter the place, no matter the time, as long as Inuyasha was there, Kagome was safe.

And that was why, when they returned to his car and he asked her if she wanted to go to his house or back to her own, she confidently chose his home. Wherever Inuyasha was… well, that was where Kagome was home.

Besides, with what she had in mind as they drove down the city streets, she knew she wanted privacy later anyways.


	8. Is It Love Or Just A Guy

FUCK. 

What was he going to do? Should he just come out and say it? Blurt it out and get it over with? Yeah that’d go over real well. 

_ ‘Hi Kagome, remember how I’m a dog demon? And how we’ve had sex twice but you couldn’t see my dick either time?’ _

Nope, that sounded bad.

_ ‘Hey, guess what I have? A dog dick.’ _

Yeah, not going for that either. That sounded even worse. 

But he needed to tell her, preferably before anything started happening… which he had a feeling was going to be soon from the way she headed to the bathroom as soon as they finished the tour of his house. 

Maybe he’d just sit her down and talk about it first? They had talked about not hiding anything from each other from now on… Yeah. That’s how he’d bring it up. And if she went screaming for the hills....

No, Kagome wasn’t like that. Even if she didn’t like it, or was scared of it or whatever, she still loved him. They’d work it out. She wouldn’t leave him over something he couldn’t control, right?

His bathroom door creaked open and Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, only to nearly fall off the edge of his bed in surprised arousal.

There she was, outfitted in the sexiest little ensemble he’d ever seen on a woman in real life. Lace covered only the most intimate places, held up by a garter belt and connecting to sheer stockings and pumps that she hadn’t been wearing earlier. That was so damn hot, that she’d put all of this on, presumably for him...

And it was fucking  _ red _ . The kind of red he’d imagined her in during his loneliest nights. The kind of red lace he’d jerked off to thoughts of most nights for the last 500 years.

The same red as his robe of the firerat that was tucked away in the back of his closet.

Goddamn, this woman meant business.

He groaned as he watched her hips sway towards him, unable to steer his eyes away. As soon as she was in front of him, she pushed him back onto the bed by his shoulder and he was helpless to do anything but grab two fistfuls of lace covered ass as she knelt over him. 

“I have a present for you, all wrapped up, nice and pretty. Have you been a good puppy?”

Oh dear god, why was that so hot? It was like the fact that she knew about his youkai nature and pandered towards it… the acceptance was so validating somehow that it was sexy. He’d never had that before during sex.

“I have. I’ve been such a good puppy…”

The smile that came over her face was pure sin, but the full body shiver and the way her scent intensified… it almost was enough to make him forget that they needed to talk before they had sex. 

Almost.

“But we need to talk before all of… this happens.” 

He slowly sat up, pulling her with him as her face showed her confusion. She sat back in his lap as he scratched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

“You remember how we said we wouldn’t hide things from each other anymore?” Her slow suspicious nod prompted him to continue. “Well, I have to tell you something, though you might not understand until I show you…” 

He slipped off the beads from around his neck and blew out a slow breath nervously, and her small hand slipping into his own was a huge comfort. God this was hard. The fear that she might reject him might have been irrational, but it was there in the back of his mind nonetheless.

“So, I’m a hanyou. Some of my features are a little more youkai than human.” The dry look she gave him screamed “You don’t say” but he ignored it. “Well those youkai features extend a little further south. You haven’t noticed yet because the two times we’ve had sex, you haven’t seen it.” 

A tense, awkward moment passed between them, with Inuyasha’s ears plastered to his skull, looking anywhere but Kagome’s face. He was sure his claws had punctured through the bedsheets with how tightly he had them balled up in his fists.

“So what does that mean exactly?” One of his ears perked up at her curious tone. He looked at her from the corners of his eyes, and she didn’t  _ seem _ disgusted… Maybe she just wanted more information before she made a judgment? 

“Normal dogs have something called a knot. It swells up during sex and ties them together. It’s to increase the chances of having puppies I guess… and as a dog youkai, I have one too. Except on my human nights…”

She was quiet for a moment, eyes darting from his face and then back down to the erection tenting his jeans just in front of her. 

“...Can I see it?” 

Her hands were unbuttoning his jeans as soon as he nodded.

“It, uh, it looks mostly normal until I’m close to cumming, in case you’re wondering.” The awkward talk had softened him somewhat, but he was still pretty erect as she unzipped him carefully.

And then his dick was free. He watched her face as different emotions flickered over it, before it seemed that she settled on confusion.

“So…?” Her eyes flickered up to his face, and then back down again.

“So… it looks like a dick.” He had to concede that point. Until he was really ready to blow, he looked relatively normal, if not a little thicker at the base and a little more red than most guys. “Maybe a really thick dick, but mostly normal?” 

She reached out to cup him gently, and he bit his lip at the slightly unexpected contact. Inuyasha bit his lip to stifle the whine that wanted to escape as she slowly stroked him to fully erect again, simultaneously turning herself on in the process, if the uptick in her scent meant anything. 

“Besides, it’s not like I don’t have my own weird sex thing that happens when I cum…” A cute blush crept over her face, and he instantly perked up at the mention of it.

“I actually wanted to ask you about that, while we’re on the subject… How often does that happen?” He grinned as he thumbed over the lace at her hip, seeing the way she shifted in his lap at the teasing sensation. He slowly traced the line of her panties down until he felt where she’d started soaking through them.

“Often enough that I brought a special towel with me… just in case. I left it in my bag at the end of the bed.” She leaned into the contact as his fingers found her clit through the lace and gently rubbed. She was just so damn responsive. So beautiful, the way she threw her head back and stroked him faster as he teased her a little rougher..

“So… do you wanna put that towel down now?”


	9. He's Got Me Feeling Right For The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess it's Keiz's birthday today. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOE, HERE'S YOUR PORN.

The way her boyfriend was spread out across that towel on the bed right now… it made him look like a goddamn feast. Wearing nothing but a smile and leaning up on his elbows, Inuyasha seemed to be soaking up the attention as her eyes practically devoured him from where she stood. 

But since he'd given her such an eyeful… why couldn't she give him a show? 

Kagome slowly traced her hands over the lace of her bra, watched his eyes darken to deep amber with hunger. She shrugged the bands off her shoulders and unclasped it, watching him throb as her breasts were exposed. 

She shivered as their weight was freed, nipples tightening in arousal as she watched him grip his erection in one hand. Reacting the same way, she cupped them, ran her fingers over the puckered flesh teasingly, watched him start languidly jerking himself as she touched herself.

Lower, her hands dipped to the red lace at her hips, tortuously playing with the small ribbons on both sides that kept the panties together. It would only take one tug…

And then it was gone. Red lace fluttering to the floor so that she only had on the garter belt, stockings, and heels. 

The noise he let out was somewhere between a groan and a growl as she hiked her left leg up onto his bed and spread herself for him. Her eyes met his as she toyed with her pussy, rubbing around all the slick on her clit and then dipping one finger in.

That was apparently his tipping point. 

Faster than she could track, Inuyasha pushed himself up to sit and pulled her hand away from her cunt. Wrapping his arms around her to grab two handfuls of her bare ass, he pulled her down to straddle his face and dove in. 

She had to grip the headboard for balance as he expertly fucked her with his tongue. Soft strokes across her labia, hard sucks on her clit, it was all starting to be too much. 

And then she heard a click and felt a bullet vibrator, one from her own collection by the familiar feel of the pulses, hit directly onto sensitive nerve endings. Her thighs tensed as he continued tongue fucking her, the little bullet pressing right on her clit with the perfect amount of pleasure.

"Oh… oh god, right there! Don't stop!"

His wooden headboard rocked with each thrust of her hips against his face. His nails ripped tiny pinprick holes in one of her stockings as she rode him, the feels of the welts they were causing only distantly registering.

She babbled his name as she came, sensations overloading her mind as he kept licking and sucking and fucking her until she begged him to stop. 

Flopping over with a moan, Kagome looked over to see a rather… wet looking Inuyasha grinning like she was the best meal he'd ever had. He licked his lips, wiped his face on his forearm, and then tossed the bullet somewhere behind him as he crawled over her. 

The taste of herself on his lips… well it wasn't bad, but the fact that she was still kissing him afterwards seemed to turn him on somehow. His dick seemed bigger, thicker as he raised one of her legs up onto his shoulder. 

She felt stretched thin, wide open in this position as he pushed into her cunt. God, he was just so big, she didn't think it could get any bigger until he bottomed out and she felt the beginning of that bulge hitting her. And with each thrust and every second, he seemed larger at that base.

Kagome reached out and felt the knot for the first time, eyes widening at how engorged it was. The groan that left his lips meant he was as close as she was, the stretch hitting just the right spot and the position letting her finger herself on each stroke.

All she knew was, she wanted that inside of her. She wanted to take it all, see what it felt like. Feel him push it inside her as he came.

But she knew it wouldn't be easy. It was going to take some work…

His panting whines reached her ears as he sped up the thrusts, taking her back over the edge and pulling himself along for the ride. Her muscles clenched, trying to drag him in further and keep him inside, but he pulled out halfway instead, grimacing and shaking like he was in pain from restraining himself.

But when he went to pull away, she held tight and distracted him with a kiss. If she was gonna try this, she'd need the element of surprise.

The moment he relaxed enough in her embrace, she used all her strength to flip them over so that she was on top. His eyes went half-lidded as she started grinding on his still hard cock, and slowly his hips pushed up on every rocking motion. She could feel their combined juices flowing down his dick, and it gave her the lubrication she desperately needed to be able to inch her way down onto his knot.

Fuck, she'd barely even started and already she could feel a little burn with every downward stroke despite how wet she was. Maybe if she played with the angle a bit… and herself? Kagome leaned back and braced herself with a hand on either of his spread thighs, and it definitely felt like a smoother ride. 

But it seemed like Inuyasha was two steps ahead of her without even knowing what she had planned, rummaging through the bag next to them until he found her cordless hitachi. Clicking the button and aiming it at the juncture where their bodies met had them both moaning in bliss.

The powerful vibrations did their job, distracting Inuyasha with the sensations so that Kagome was able to slowly work herself down further. With every grind and thrust she was able to take a bit more, relaxing and stretching until she was almost there. 

"I-I'm gonna take it all Inu. I want all of you... I want you to knot me." 

She bit her bottom lip and saw the surprise in his eyes as she finally was able to sink all the way onto him. The feeling of the thick base hitting her gspot with the hitachi on her clit was too much. Digging her nails into his thighs with a scream of his name, she came harder than she ever had in her life. The puddle that flowed out of her in small spurts seemed like it was endless.

Distantly she realized she could actually  _ feel _ the way he throbbed inside her, jerking and spasming as he orgasmed. His voice was a hoarse shout of her name as the scalding heat of his semen filled her. 

She slumped over his chest, nerve endings still alight with aftershocks, and heard him turn off the hitachi.

"Fucking hell." Yeah that summed it up pretty well. "No, really woman, oh my god. I'm actually really inside you, all of it is…" 

When she looked up, his awestruck eyes found hers and he brought her face in for a tender kiss. She whispered a soft “I love you” across his lips as they broke off the gentle contact, and he smiled as he brought their foreheads together and whispered it back.

“Good, because I think you’re stuck with me. At least for the next twenty minutes.”

Her soft snort of laughter echoed through his house, and they both knew in that moment, they’d willingly be stuck together for the rest of their lives.


	10. Not Gonna Be These Vices

Everywhere Kagome’s form went, Inuyasha’s eyes followed. He knew they were meant to be unpacking her clothes and all the stuff she’d moved into his house, but…

Well, that was just the problem. Her butt. In those short shorts. 

She’d had a custom order made off the internet of the tiniest shorts he’d ever seen, and she’d had “Osuwari!” printed across the ass in bright red. 

Osuwari.

That was their word… the word that had bound them together for so long. The little inside joke that had turned sexual after the spell on the beads had been broken. 

Their little inside phrase that eventually became code for "I want to ride your face until I can't remember my own name."

It was like he was mesmerized. Why would she wear those today? Was she trying to kill him? 

It didn't help that she looked and smelled particularly ravishing today. Kagome's favorite "get shit done" hairstyle was a messy bun that left small tendrils of baby hair floating around her face. She was wearing a loose white tanktop that showed a bit of sideboob everytime she leaned forward, and her lack of bra meant he could see every detail of her pert little nipples through the fabric. And that wasn't even considering the light scent of her sweat, reminding him of some of the other… active times they'd had here in his bedroom.

Fuck, he was so goddamn hard right now. Maybe he could distract her from hanging her clothes up? Coerce her into taking a break so she could take a ride on his dick? Damn… but the bed was covered in suitcases and laundry.

And then an idea practically flashed above his head like a lightbulb. During the last six months they'd fucked on just about every surface in his house… except one. 

"Hey baby, are you ready to stop for a bit? I'm craving a hot shower."

She waved him off without looking over, saying he could go first and that she wanted to get a little more done before getting clean.

"But Kags, did I say anything about getting clean? I don't think I did." 

She did turn to face him then, and her eyes widened as she took in the way he was slowly pulling his shirt over his head. His jeans dropped to the floor, followed by his boxers, and he smirked at the way her pupils dilated and her breath caught.

"In fact, I think I want to get dirty."

The shirt she'd been about to hang up dropped to the floor in surprise as he stalked over, prowling across the bedroom stark naked and harder than a rock. The squeal she let out as he hefted her up over his shoulder was no less than ear numbing, but he’d do it again if it meant that fine ass was right next to his face.

And speaking of that ass… Inuyasha ran a hand up her thigh to cup one cheek and licked his lips as she squirmed, before nipping it a little in reprimand. She whined his name to be let down, and he granted her wish as soon as they were in his bathroom. No, their bathroom now.

Backing into the walk-in shower, he turned on the faucet and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes roved over his body, locked on his thick erection, and she bit her bottom lip. The tanktop seemed to slip over her head so easily the moment he gripped his dick and started stroking. 

But he stopped her before she could take off those sweet little shorts.

“You’ve been a very bad girl Kagome. You know damn well what that word means, and you should’ve known better than to put it on those shorts. All I’ve been thinking about all day was ripping them off.” 

He saw the way she gulped and smelled her reaction to his words. She trembled lightly as she took a step in his direction, drawn to him like a moth to flame.

“Now I want you to come over here, turn around and say that word as you pull those off. And then you’re going to bend over that shower bench and you’re gonna scream my name until you’re hoarse.”

The way she jumped to turn around and follow his direction was cute, but then she seemed to still. She looked back over her shoulder at him, licked her lips, and then whispered "osuwari."

Kagome had to practically peel the shorts off her ass because of how tight they were, and it was a hell of a show. 

"...you weren't wearing anything underneath them. All day, I've been agonizing about fucking you in those shorts… and you didn't even have panties on." The way he groaned out the words and gripped his dick tightly made it clear how much of a sweet torture this was.

And it didn’t look like the torture would be over anytime soon.

Inuyasha saw a devious smile spread across her face as she strode over to the bench like he'd told her to, passing under the shower spray before coming to a stop. She slowly bent over and spread her legs, placing one hand on the bench while using the other to spread her drenched cunt open. 

Kagome looked back over her shoulder as she rubbed herself a little bit, biting her lip and releasing it. 

"Osuwari."

Her voice was loud and clear, her eyes demanding, and his control snapped. He attacked, diving down onto his knees on the soft anti-slip bathmat and spreading her legs apart for more leverage. Kagome slammed her other hand down onto the ledge for balance just as he licked the first long swipe across her clit. 

How the fuck did she always taste so good? Was it because his hanyou state affected his senses? Or was it just because she was  _ Kagome _ ?

Either way, he could do this all fucking day if she’d let him.

And speaking of letting him… Inuyasha ran his thumb along his newly clipped and filed nails as he ate her out. She hadn’t seemed to notice that he’d shortened them, and he was looking forward to surprising her with something a little different.

Her soft moan of protest as he pulled his mouth away made him smirk, and he let her squirm and whine for a minute before slowly pushing one declawed finger inside her. Damn, that was sexy. Seeing her tense up and gasp slightly as he added a second had him sitting back on his heels and squeezing his dick to relieve the pressure.

But he had another target to go after… 

A few more thrusts of his fingers and then he pulled them out, spreading her juices everywhere… including upwards.

She flinched a bit and tried to look back at him over her shoulder as he ran tentative fingertips over her pucker, and she clenched a bit as he pushed the tip in just slightly. Inuyasha moved his fingers away, wet his lips, and then licked one long stripe from clit to ass. He took cues from her moans, licking and flicking over the fluttering pucker until she was trembling. 

She gasped as he added two fingers inside her cunt and rubbed a thumb over her clit, only adding even more overwhelming sensations as he ate her ass. Inuyasha smirked against her rosebud as she clamped down around his fingers and felt the answering pulse against his lips. He sucked, rubbed, and fucked her with his fingers and tongue until her legs nearly gave out and she stuttered out his name.

Inuyasha slowly helped her sit down on shaking legs, kissing her pulse point and feeling the thundering of her heartbeat. 

“Oh my god…” The way she trailed off brought a smile to his face, until she turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Why… How… Inuyasha...” 

Her blush was kinda cute and nearly distracted him from the way she was lining her hips up and then slowly taking him in. Inuyasha had to lean back and brace himself on the tile behind them as she worked her way down his dick almost to the hilt. Fuck, he was already halfway there, knot thick at the base of his dick and swelling more with every slow bounce Kagome did. 

God, he loved it when she rubbed herself on his pelvis when she was grinding. She gasped and let out little moans everytime she brushed her clit on his knot, and it was sexy as hell. The feel of her winding her fingers through his hair only spurred him to lift his hips a little with the motion of her body, and she pulled a little tighter as she got closer. 

Leaning on one hand, he brought the other up to her asscheek and squeezed it, urging her hips faster as she cried soft “ah”s and “please”s into his neck. He dipped his hand a little lower, scooped up some of the moisture that was dripping down her thighs, and traced that tiny pink pucker again. She was so far gone, distracted by riding his dick, that she must not have realized he was pushing into the soft hole until he was halfway in. 

“I-Inu…!” It didn’t sound like a protest though… more like she was begging for more. In no time flat he’d pushed in, to the knuckle, and her moans only intensified. Timing small movements with the fast pace of her hips had her bouncing harder, taking more of his knot. And then with one last downward thrust she bit down on his neck, took his knot and seized around him.

Kagome was barely able to clamp down with how stuffed full she was, and when he felt the puddle she was squirting out on him, he was done for. His own ball tightening, earth shattering orgasm was wrung out of him as she milked him for every drop, and a nearly incoherent sentence left his lips involuntarily.

He knew he’d fucked up as soon as it left his mouth. Carefully withdrawing his finger as she panted against his neck, he waited for the impending nuclear reaction as her mind slowly caught up to what had just happened and what he’d just asked her. 

“Did you…” She looked up with a confused and slightly angry expression. “Did you just ask me to MARRY you?” Her incredulous look at his own sheepish one only confirmed her suspicions.

“WHAT THE FUCK INUYASHA!” She tried to push away from him, only to realize that they were locked together, knotted for the next twenty minutes or so. “What were you thinking! We just finished having sex and  _ THIS  _ is when you ask me to MARRY you???” 

Her slight slap to his chest and her angry yells had his ears flattening to his head.

“So… I take it that’s a no then?” 

That seemed to stop her in her tracks.

“No, you asshole, of course it’s a yes, but why NOW?! What am I supposed to tell my friends when they ask how I got proposed to? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY MOTHER WHEN SHE ASKS HOW YOU PROPOSED?! ‘Oh yeah mama, he fucked me in the shower so well that I just had to say yes? Yeah, ate my ass and then stuck a finger in, so I knew he was a keeper!’"

Her anger only got worse as she kept yelling, but all he could focus on during her tirade was “of course it’s a yes.” Bringing her face down for a heated, smiling kiss, he felt her melt as he whispered “I love you”s over and over against her lips. The water ran cold by the time they could leave the shower, but since that just meant he got to warm her up later in their bed, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

And after they’d dressed later that night, when he finally brought out the ring box and knelt down like he’d meant to, her eyes shone like the diamonds in her ring.


End file.
